Set top boxes are devices known in the art that can be connected to a television (TV) or a video playback device (a DVD players/recorder, for example). In particular, the set top box includes a TV SCART port and a VCR SCART port. The TV SCART port connects to the television to output a first signal (a living signal, for example) to the television, and the VCR SCART port connects to the video playback device to receive a second signal (a playback signal, for example) from the video playback device.